Hijos de Dios
by chibi nina
Summary: La casa de M, ya ha pasado. Solo algunos recuerdan tan fatidico evento. La bruja escarlata sigue escondida, viviendo una existencia libre de pesares. Pero todos debemos recordar que por cada acción hay una reacción igual y opuesta. Acontecimiento Marvel.


Hola fanáticos de la Marvel. Sean bienvenidos a mi proyecto más ambicioso… Se que todos hemos leído cientos, tal vez miles de historietas y siempre hemos perdido el aliento ante las situaciones que allí se plantean. Ahora es mi turno de sacudir el universo Marvel.

**Declaración: **No me importa si Disney la compro, para mi la Marvel, siempre será la Marvel y como tal la dueña de todo este universo.

**Resumen de casa de M.**

El universo Marvel, ha sufrido un sin numero de eventos poco alentadores. Tal pareciese que es el destino de todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, sufrir en carne propia las injusticias y consecuencias derivadas del lado más oscuro del alma de los mortales.

La ultima situación atroz, fue la recordada por un puñado de héroes. Los eventos de la casa de M, se han transformado en la cicatriz más profunda en el corazón de sus protagonistas. No solo, porque permitió a muchos reencontrarse con el pasado, de responder la interrogante, "¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?"… Sino que borro literalmente del mapa, la evolución humana.

Antes de la casa de M, existían en el mundo cientos de miles de mutantes, cientos de miles de homosuperiores y ahora a duras penas, les sobreviven 198. Todo por los caprichos y la locura de una de su especie. Wanda Maximoff, mejor conocida como la bruja escarlata, rompió con todas las leyes universales y decidió hacer su voluntad. ¿Por qué lo hizo?... La respuesta podría limitarse a un simple, porque podía. Pero como todo en la vida, existe un sinfín de matices grises que podrían justificar su decisión. Quizás el dolor, la falta de amor, la incomprensión. Somos humanos, nuestro deber, es justificar nuestros errores.

Pero no siempre es posible justificar o realizar un cambio de tal magnitud sin provocar consecuencias. Porque, como te diría cualquier gran pensador o científico. Para toda acción, existe una reacción igual y opuesta…

**

* * *

Hijos de Dios.**

**Prologo.**

**En un reino existente en todo tiempo y espacio.**

-Es realmente desastroso, debemos juzgarles, debemos destruirles… - Hablaba en el medio de la nada una enorme criatura humanoide, que poseía tres caras, pero de la cual tan solo se le divisaba una.

-No! – Una voz andrógena proveniente de un gran destello luminoso fue la que había exclamado de forma autoritaria aquella monosílaba.

-Su palabra es ley – Musito uno de los rostros – Pero deberíamos castigarles, deberíamos vengarnos – Gimió otra de las mascaras.

-No estoy diciendo que lo que aquí se ha hecho, no tendrá consecuencias – La criatura calló, esperando que el ser luminoso se explicase – Pero esta vez, quiero ser el responsable del cambio.

-¿No es como demasiado, para tan bajos seres? – Preguntaron al unisonó las tres caras.

-Quizás… Pero si yo les cree, ¿No soy también responsable? – Después de lanzar la interrogante, solo reino el silencio y la nada.

**

* * *

Cap. 1: Elecciones.**

**Wolverine.**

No había ninguna sensatez en sus acciones, el solo tenía un objetivo en su mente. Conocer la identidad de la organización que durante tantos años le había manipulado, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas veces le había lavado el cerebro, pero ahora que recordaba todo. Se sentía tan miserable… Había matado a amigos, le había destruido la vida a gente inocente, él era el mejor creador de asesinos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero ahora, su vendetta no resultaba ser tan prioritaria. Se había enterado de que tenía un hijo. Sí, un hijo. Él, el guerrero solitario había generado prole, pero como todo en su vida, esa prole le odiaba tan fieramente, como el se odiaba a si mismo.

-Muere maldito gaijin – La frase dolió mucho más que la herida provocada por las garras.

-Puede que muera, pero antes te liberare de todo este infierno – Aseguro Logan, mientras se batía a duelo con su propio hijo.

Más sin embargo, su deseo se vio truncado por una luz cegadora y una voz que decía:

_"**Bienaventurados los pobres en espíritu: porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos"**_

___**

* * *

**_**X Men: 198.**

La escuela para jóvenes mutantes de Xavier, ahora representaba la única esperanza de los pocos mutantes del mundo. La humanidad una vez más demostraba, que había que humillar al caído.

Un enorme centinela cuidaba el perímetro, para evitar cualquier rebelión por parte de los monstruos.

Emma miraba preocupada, los rostros de sus inquilinos, todos apostados en los terrenos de la mansión. El mundo se había puesto de cabeza y todo gracias a una sola frase, constituida por tres palabras y cinco silabas.

En su mente se reprodujo una vez más la escena.

**

* * *

Flashback**

___La bruja escarlata yacía arrodillada en el suelo, con su hermano Pietro firmemente sujeto. Dos grandes surcos de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Mientras le sacaba en cara a Magneto, todo el dolor que el mismo les había producido a sus hijos._

___Hasta que repentinamente, se callo por segundo y luego lanzo aquel nefasto decreto._

-No más mutantes…

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

La puerta a su espalda se abrió y por ella desfilo, una joven de castaños cabellos y dos mechones plateados. El rostro de Rogue, tenía la misma expresión poco alentadora del de la síquica.

-¿Ya se han establecido, cuantos quedamos? – Pregunto sin desviar su vista de la ventana. La recién llegada se posicionó justo a su lado, para admirar ella también la lúgubre escena.

-Hasta ahora llevamos ciento veinte – La rubia se volvió hacia ella, Rogue divisó las dos lagrimas que amenazaban con asomarse.

-Intentare conseguir más por medio de cerebro – Le informo antes de dejarla sola en el despacho.

La mutante tomo la posición que hasta hace un minuto mantenía la directora de aquel recinto. Demasiados recuerdos se acumularon en su cabeza. No estaba segura si esto era culpa de ellos o de Wanda, pero sin importar a quien se señalase, todo era una horrible tragedia.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se contraía dejándola agachada en el suelo. La casa de M, represento la utopía perfecta, más sin embargo solo había sido una aberración producida por una mente desquiciada. El pensamiento le quebró aún más la voluntad, porque ella de alguna forma entendía el dolor de la bruja escarlata.

Repentinamente un calor la envolvió, como si alguien la abrazase, intento abrir sus ojos pero la claridad se lo impidió, más sin embargo una voz se colaba pos sus oídos.

_"**Bienaventurados los que lloran: porque ellos recibirán consolación"**_

**

* * *

Spiderman**

Peter se balanceaba de un edificio a otro, realmente sus ánimos no estaban en la racha más elevada estos días. Después de los sucesos de la casa de M, después de su encuentro con el tío Ben y Gwen Stacy. La verdad, no sabía porque la vida se empeñaba tanto en masacrarle su voluntad. Lo peor de todo era que a veces se encontraba a si mismo, soñando despierto con aquella vida y eso era algo que le dolía, no porque estuviesen muerto sino porque MJ, no se lo merecía.

El sonido de la alarma de una tienda lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, un grupo de maleantes encapuchados, salían de la escena con unos morrales y una chica rubia que lloraba a mares.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzo a la acción, de todas formas el era quien era y su vida aunque diferente, valía la pena…

Un destello salido de la nada lo absorbió, el intento asirse a algo para no estrellarse con el fenómeno, pero la luz era tan pura, que sus ojos no la soportaron y tuvieron que cerrarse, mientras un murmullo le llenaba el alma.

"**Bienaventurados los mansos: porque ellos recibirán la tierra por heredad"**

**

* * *

Ironman**

Para Tony Stark, su vida seguía como si nada, tan solo sabía que algo raro había ocurrido debido a la desaparición de las habilidades mutantes de algunas personas, así como lo que les contasen sus demás compañeros vengadores.

Aunque el también estaba haciendo todo lo posible por dar con el paradero de la hija mayor de Magneto. Porque aún tenía que responder, por todos los destrozos y bajas que le causase a los vengadores. Su propia imagen, ahora estaba entre dicho, solo porque a Wanda, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de manipular la realidad, haciendo que él actuase como un alcohólico ante los miembros de la O.N.U.

Realmente el sabía que era un alcohólico, pero estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por salir de ese profundo agujero. Además de que gracias al numerito, sus empresas se hallaban bastantes comprometidas económicamente. La verdad tenía que encontrar a la bruja escarlata, porque si esto había ocurrido en tan solo días y debido a una profunda depresión de la mujer, que otra cosa podría suceder tan solo por el mero hecho de que se le partiese una uña.

Lentamente se levanto del asiento de su oficina, tenía que crear algún dispositivo que le permitiera dar con su paradero. Pero a penas estuvo de pie. Un brillo le encandilo, mientras un sonido formaba palabras en su cabeza.

"**Bienaventurados los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia: porque ellos serán hartos"**

**

* * *

Dr. Extraño.**

Stephen Strange, se sentía el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Su trabajo consistía en proteger a la tierra y a veces al universo, de cualquier distorsión mágica que afectase las leyes mismas de la creación. Y después de lo sucedido con la familia Maximoff, pues la verdad, tan solo había quedado expuesto como el peor maestro de las artes místicas del mundo.

Lo que más le molestaba y humillaba, era el simple hecho de que ninguno de sus conocidos y amigos, le reprochasen tal error. Para ellos, no existía forma alguna, en que él pudiese haber impedido la desgracia. Ni siquiera Frost, le había gritado por la disminución del número de mutantes en el mundo. Tan solo le preguntaban de cuando en cuando, si ya había dado con el paradero de Wanda.

Sinceramente esta era otra de las cosas que lo tenían frustrado y cansado, ya que por más esfuerzo o técnica que aplicase, parecía que a esa mujer y a su hermano se lo había tragado la maldita nada. Pero él sabía que aquello no era posible, debían estar en algún lugar y el no descansaría hasta encontrarles. Cerrando los puños, golpeo el mesón frente a sí, dejando salir todo su desasosiego en un grito lastimero. Más entonces le sintió, una extraña perturbación del ambiente, algo que jamás había sentido. Quizás esta era la respuesta y esperanzado se dejo llevar por la voz.

"**Bienaventurados los misericordiosos: porque ellos alcanzarán misericordia"**

**

* * *

Los cuatro fantásticos.**

Gracias al cielo que Susan Storm, nunca supo sobre la casa de M, de que era ignorante de que su pequeño niño vivió en una realidad donde era huérfano y donde su amigo querido Ben, conocido como la Mole, era la mascota de Víctor Von Muerte.

También podía dar gracias, al hecho de que aunque la mayoría de los mutantes en el mundo habían perdido sus habilidades, su hijo Frankiln no lo había hecho. Si la verdad, ella era favorecida por muchas razones, pero al mismo tiempo desconocía ese favoritismo.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, era un excelente momento para comenzar a prepara el almuerzo. Su esposo se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio, su hermano de seguro estaba con una chica, ben en el bar de al frente y su hijo coloreando en su cuarto. Sonriendo, se encamino a la cocina, si había mucho porque dar gracias. Pronto se detuvo frente al refrigerador y al abrirlo este le ilumino el rostro, algo raro ocurría, pero apenas si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando capto un tenue susurro.

"**Bienaventurados los de limpio corazón: porque ellos verán á Dios"**

**

* * *

Capitán América.**

La verdad el no era un mutante, pero si sabía lo que era ser una minoría reprimida en un mundo lleno de vicios. Lo había presenciado en primera fila, cuando los nazis decidieron proclamarse a sí mismos como la raza suprema. Entendía que de ahora en más, los mutantes, principalmente los x men, serían perseguidos y vigilados.

De igual forma, recordaba sus días en la casa de lo vengadores. No podía creer, que uno de los suyos, uno de los miembros de su equipo, era el causante de tanto sufrimiento. A caso este era el precio que pagaban los hombres, cuando jugaban a ser Dios.

Una parte de él, se preguntaba como habría sido aquella realidad, como se sentía el ser viejo, el haber vivido una vida entre comillas normal. Una sonrisa adorno su cara, realmente no sabía que creer con respecto a eso que llamaban casa M, pero no podía decir que era una invención, ya que todos lo que recordaban aquella realidad, se les notaba abatidos y desdichados. Muchas veces se pregunto, como era posible que esa fuese la actitud de sus compañeros, al ver sus más profundos deseos vueltos realidad. Quizás era la prueba de que nada es perfecto.

El comunicador de S.H.I.E.L.D., Estaba sonando en la mesa, se giro sobre sus pies dispuesto a responder, cuando algo le cegó y un mensaje se reprodujo.

_"**Bienaventurados los pacificadores: porque ellos serán llamados hijos de Dios"**_

___**

* * *

**_**Hulk.**

Si Bruce Banner, hubiese sabido de que Hulk fue el presidente de Australia, de seguro se hubiese muerto de la risa, o hubiese aplastado al chistosito. Todo dependía del humor que trajese encima.

Aunque si hubiese sido en aquel preciso momento, donde se hallaba viajando en un cohete destruido por el mismo, por el espacio exterior, lo más seguro es que las palabras.

-Hulk aplasta – Fuese lo único que se hubiese oído.

Desgraciadamente, no tenía suficiente oxigeno como para seguir en aquella condiciones. Realmente debería reevaluar los lugares donde dejaba drenar su furia. Pero es que lo hecho por los Iluminatis, no tenía nombre, ni excusa.

Inesperadamente, en ese breve segundo donde uno esta a punto de ceder a la inconsciencia, vio la luz al final del túnel y pensando erradamente de que había llegado su hora, se dejo abducir por ella, mientras en sus odio un coro clamaba.

_"**Bienaventurados los que padecen persecución por causa de la justicia: porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos"**_

___

* * *

_Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Sinceramente estaba algo dudosa sobre la saga a la cual le iba a dar continuidad, pero debido al tema que he elegido, creo que la casa de M. es la correcta.

Besitos y espero sus criticas, objeciones y opiniones.


End file.
